A Story
by Jeri Katou
Summary: A story...
1. Her

I sighed, as I took out a book. I sat down on my bed and stared out of the window. I really didn't feel like reading becaue of...her. I actually didn't feel like doing anything because of...her. She was...everything to me I guess. I just never realized it until she was...gone.

I continued to stare out the window. It was Spring...and a lot of beautiful flowers were blooming...she always loved them. Her favorite season was Spring. Spring always reminded me of when she and I first met.......

_A girl with dark orange hair was standing in front of a pond. I slowly approached her. She was smiling. I looked at the pond and saw that there were flowers in it. "It's a Flower Pond..." She told me with a beautifully soft and sad voice. _

_"I've never heard of it...is there something wrong?" I couldn't help it, I had to ask her. She looked at me with a pretty face. _

_"I lost my friend...awhile back..." She replied softly. _

_"Sorry to hear that...do you have a name?" I asked her. _

_"I'm Jeri Katou..." She answered. _

_"I'm Koji Minamoto," I said with a very small smile. She smiled brightly and laughed a little. _

_"It's nice to meet you, Koji," She said sweetly........_

I closed the window and sat my book down on my desk. I couldn't get her smiling face out of my head. I suddenly heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked, as I sat down on my bed.

"It's Takuya," Takuya said from the other side.

"Come in," I told him. Takuya came in with a bag full of food and he looked at me. He sighed and sat the bag down on my desk next to my book. I didn't look at him and I knew he was looking at me.

"Koji...when are you going to...move on?" Takuya asked me. I felt a little angry. How could I move on? How could I betray...her? I shook my head at Takuya and he sighed. "Well...here's your food for today. It's on the desk. See you tomorrow," Takuya said and left my room, slamming the door.

"I can't move on..." I whispered, as I grabbed the bag off of the table and headed towards the kitchen.


	2. Rain

I woke up the next day and stared out of my window again thinking about...her. I heard a knock on my door and got up. I opened the door and Takuya stood there. "Oh...so nice for you to open the door for me, Koji," Takuya said, as he rolled his eyes. I understand why he did that....I never open the door for him.

"Hi, Takuya," I said tiredly.

"Yeah, hi. I got another bag for ya," Takuya dropped the bag of food onto my desk. I looked at him and saw that he looked a little happy.

"Did something good happen today?" I asked quietly. Takuya flopped onto my bed and nodded with a smile on his face. "What?" I asked, not caring much.

"Zoe and I...are together now," Takuya answered my question.

"Good for you..." I said, as I went back to staring out of my window. Takuya got off of my bed and looked at me.

"Sorry...I know you stll love her. Even though she's never coming back," Takuya said, as he headed for the door. He opened it and looked back at me. "I wish you would just move on...I hate seeing you like this," He told me then left, closing the door softly.

I sighed sadly, as it started to rain. The rain reminded me of the next time we met.....

_I was sitting on a bench in a park when all of a sudden, the sky turned dark. I looked up and there were dark clouds covering the beautiful blue sky. I could hear thunder and see lots of lightning. A rain drop fell onto my nose. And then more and more. I was soaked now. The rain was coming down pretty hard. I got up and decided it was time to leave the park. I shoved my hands into my pocket and thought about Jeri. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I started walking, Jeri still on my mind. I wish she were here, that'll make my day brighter even though it wasn't so bright right now. Then suddenly, there she was...standing with an orange umbrella over her head. I stopped in my tracks and stared at her....she stared at me too. Then we both took a step closer to each other. We kept taking steps until we reached each other. "Koji, we meet again. The weather isn't so good today, is it?" She said with that pretty smile of hers. _

_"Um...yeah," I said. _

_"I think it's good though...." She told me. _

_"Why do you think that?" I asked her, as I wrapped my arms around myself. I was really cold and still getting soaked. _

_"Because the rain brings life to everything...." She said softly. _

_"I know..." I said, as I slowly joined her up under her umbrella. She smiled at me...that smile I liked so much. _

_"The rain is good and bad," She told me, still with that smile on her face. I stared into her eyes. _

_"Why?" I asked her quietly. _

_"Because...some things don't like the rain at all....and a lot of things do," She whispered. "Come, I'll walk you home," She told me and we began to walk. _

_"No...don't waste your time doing that for me," I said. She laughed a little and looked into my eyes. _

_"I'm never wasting my time....when I'm with you..." She whispered. _

I opened my eyes and I was still in front of the window. I guess I must have dozed off for a minute. It was still raining. I got up and grabbed the bag off of the desk. After that I headed for the kitchen to eat my lunch.


	3. Asking

It was the next day and it was dark outside. I ended up staring out of my window again, thinking about her. She was on my mind then and she was still on my mind now. Even though she wasn't with me anymore. I missed her so much...I couldn't stand it. I heard a knock at my door. "Come in..." I said quietly and Takuya walked in.

"Sorry It took me so long to get here. I was on a date with Zoe," Takuya apolozied, as he sat another bag of food onto my desk. A date...Takuya just reminded me of the time when I first asked her out on a date.....

_I was walking through the park again, right after the day when it rained. I was looking for Jeri. I was uh...thinking about asking her out on a date....but I didn't know how to ask. She had so many guy friends...she might be with one of them. I shook my head and kept walking. This was impossible. I want to ask Jeri out on a date but I didn't know how! I started blushing in embarrassment. I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked a little faster. Jeri was on my mind again, again, and again. She was the only person on my mind. I really liked her...I needed to ask her out on a date. So...I went to Zoe for help. Yes, Zoe. _

_"So, who is this girl that you like, Koji?" Zoe asked me. I was blushing. _

_"Uh...Jeri Katou," I answered quietly. Zoe giggled. _

_"Is she cute?" She asked me. I looked up at her and nodded. _

_"She's beautiful," I replied. Zoe nodded. _

_"Just be yourself and ask her," Zoe told me with a huge smile on her face. _

_"I don't think that's such a good idea, Zoe..." I said but she shook her head with a frown upon her face. _

_"That is a very good idea, now go before somebody else asks her," Zoe pushed me out of her house. I looked at her. _

_"Thank you, Zoe," I told her before taking off to find Jeri. _

_I found Jeri at the Flower Pond. She was just standing there, staring at it with a smile on her face. That pretty smile I loved so much. I guess she heard me coming because she turned around and gave me a bright smile. "Koji, I didn't know you'd be here," She said. I blushed and looked into her eyes. _

_"Um...yeah. Uh...I was wondering if....maybe...if you could...well...liked to go out on a date with me," I said, as I blushed furiously. She didn't say anything for a moment then she put her hand on my cheek. _

_"I'd love to," She told me with that sweet smile of hers...._

"Hey, Koji...Earth to Koji!" Takuya exclaimed, as he waved his hand in front of my face. I came back to reality and looked at him.

"What?" I said.

"You're thinking about her aren't ya?" Takuya asked me. I looked away from him and went back to staring out of my window. Takuya sighed and folded his arms. "When are you going to leave this house? You only go outside for five minutes and then come right back in...I hate seeing you like this, Koji and I wish it could end," Takuya said angrily then left, slamming the door behind him. I sighed.

"Sorry Takuya...I just can't..." I whispered, as I grabbed the bag off of my desk and headed for the kitchen to eat.


	4. Date

I woke up the next day and saw that it was cloudy. I looked at my desk and saw a vase full of flowers in them. I was really confused...I wonder who brought that in. Takuya was the only one who had a key to my house. I got up and walked over to the vase of flowers. I touched them softly. They were lilies...lilies were her favorite flower. The lilies reminded me of me and her first date.......

_I stopped in front of Jeri's house door, holding lilies behind my back. They were for Jeri. I was really nervous about this date. I was wearing the usual and my black bandana. I knocked on the door twice then waited. I could hear footsteps from the other side. I began sweating nervously. I've never done this before and never knew I would. Suddenly, Jeri opened the door. My eyes widened in shock, as I saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a beautiful pale green dress with all kinds of flower designs on it and a pale green flower was in her hair. She also smelled like daisies. She smiled that smile I loved so much and looked at me. "Koji, it's so good to see you again," She told me, as she stepped out of the house. I snapped out of my daze and handed her the flowers, looking away. "Oh Koji...are those for me?" Jeri asked me with happiness in her voice. I blushed and nodded. "Thank you so much, these are my favorite...I love them," Jeri said, as she took them and gave me a big hug. _

_"Welcome," I told her quietly. She smiled at me again before wrapping her arm around mine. _

_"So, where are we going on our first date?" She asked me. I looked at her and she was smiling brightly. She didn't look at all nervous. It's like she didn't care what happened on the date as long as she was happy...to be with...me. _

_"Wherever you want to go, Jeri," I answered, as I smiled a little. She nodded and looked up at the sky. _

_"Hm...how about...there," She pointed at a dance place right across from her house. "I go there every weekend to dance, it's really fun," She told me with a grin. I started blushing a lot now. I didn't know how to dance at all. Plus, I was very nervous. _

_"Um, okay," I replied quietly. We then made our way inside. There were lots of people dancing and loud music was on. Everybody was dancing with their own style. I looked around and saw that there were tables, chairs, an arcade, and all that kind of stuff. _

_"Come on, Koji," Jeri said, as she took my hands and lead me to the dance floor. I felt my cheeks burning up when she took my hands. Her hands were so soft and warm. But...I still didn't know how to dance! _

_"Jeri," I said. She looked at me. _

_"What is it, Koji?" She asked me. _

_"I don't know how to dance," I confessed. She just smiled at me. _

_"You never know before you try," She told me quietly. What? How did she know I never danced before? It was...strange. I was about to ask her about it but she started dancing. She danced like a princess! She was so wonderful. "Koji, you can do it," She told me, as she continued to dance. I closed my eyes and started moving to the beat of the music. I wasn't just doing it just to do it...I was doing it for her. _

_"I'm embarrassing myself," I told her. She suddenly took my hands and started dancing with me. _

_"No you're not, Koji...you're doing just fine," She whispered into my ear, making me blush. _

_After we danced for about an hour or so we went to all kinds of different places, we even had lunch by the ocean. When the day was almost over...she wanted to go to the Flower Pond and sit down with me......_

Takuya knocked on the door. "Koji! Open up! Are you okay in there?!" He yelled from the other side. I sighed and opened the door for him to come in. He rushed in and sat a bag full of food onto the table. "Koji, are you alright? I've been knocking on your door for almost thirty minutes," He told me with worry in his voice.

"Don't get all worked up. I'm fine," I told him, as I sat down on my chair that was next to my desk. Takuya sat down on my bed and yawned.

"You were thinking about her again, weren't ya?" Takuya asked me. I didn't look at him.

"Of course I was," I replied. Takuya hopped off of me bed and sighed loudly.

"Koji, move on, buddy! You were never like this before when we were in the Digital World," Takuya told me.

"I wasn't in love in the Digital World, Takuya," I said, as I stared out of my window again. Takuya walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I hate seeing you like this...Koji. Your parents are worried about you and so is your brother and everyone else. Please, would you do it for them? Move on?" Takuya asked me with a soft and caring voice. He was creeping me out.

"Get out," I demanded. Takuya removed his hand from my shoulder and folded his arms.

"Fine. I have a date with Zoe anyway. The outside world is so great," Takuya said then left, slamming the door behind him. I frowned. Takuya can't tell me what to do...


	5. Kisses

It was dark now. Takuya wasn't coming back until tomorrow. I didn't feel lonely at all, I hope Takuya and Zoe live a happy life out there...somewhere. I suddenly heard a knock on my door. I frowned...it better not be Takuya again. I got up and opened the door. To my surprise, Koichi was standing there...my brother. He smiled at me. "Can...I come in?" He asked. I nodded with a frown on my face and let him in. This was really a surprise. I wonder why he came. I shut the door and sat down on my bed, staring out of my window again. "Koji...sorry for your loss two years ago," Koichi told me. I frowned...now he tells me. But...it was really good to see him again.

"It's good to see you again," I said with a smile.

"It's good to see you too, Koji," Koichi told me with a brighter smile. I nodded and wondered if he had anybody he loved.

"So...do you have somebody?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah...her name is Lia. We shared our first kiss today," He answered me. His first kiss? I remember when she and I shared our first kiss......

_We sat there in front of the Flower Pond...staring at it in slience. The sun had went down and the moon shined brightly in the pond full of flowers. I looked at Jeri and she looked at me. She smiled at me and then looked at the lilies I gave her. "They're so beautiful, Koji," She whispered. I nodded and continued to look at her pretty face. _

_"I'm glad you like them," I said. She looked at me then kissed my cheek. I blushed furiously and stared at her in shock. She grinned and kissed my other cheek. After that she softly brushed her lips against mine. I blushed even more. Her lips actually touched mine! _

_"Koji...I feel for you," She whispered into my ear and gave me a kiss on my cheek again. My heart was beating really fast in my chest. I feel for her too! She slowly gave me kisses on my neck and then brushed her lips against mine for the second time. _

_"...why...?" I breathed. _

_"Because..." She kissed the other side of my neck. _

_"Because...what?" I whispered, as I ran my hand through her hair. _

_"Because I...love you," She whispered. I...I loved her too. _

_"I...love you too, Jeri," I said quietly then placed my lips on her. I continued to run my hand through her hair, as I kissed her. She returned the kiss. She was really good at this, becuase it felt so good to kiss her. I wrapped my arms around her body, pulling her close, deepening the kiss. _

_After what seemed like forever we broke apart. I stared into her eyes and I knew she was staring into mine. I then started kissing all over her neck. "Koji..." She said quietly. _

_"Huh?" I said, as I looked up at her. She smlied at me and placed her hand on my cheek. _

_"I hope we'll be together forever...." She whispered lovingly. _

_"Me too, love...me too," I said then we shared another kiss......_

"Koji...Koji are you okay?" Koichi asked me with concern in his voice. I snapped out of it and looked at him with tears in my eyes. I wish Jeri were here...I miss her so much! It just wasn't fair...it wasn't fair! I threw my arms around my brother and started to sob. Koichi returned the hug and patted my back. "It's okay...it's okay. Let it all out," He told me.

"It just isn't fair..." I continued to sob.

"It's okay, Koji...let it all out," Koichi told me. I kept sobbing until I finally fell asleep.


	6. Vision

I awoke the next day and looked at my clock. It was 5:00am in the morning. I was on my bed with a blanket over me. I suddenly heard snoring on the ground beside my bed. I looked and saw Koichi lying there. I frowned. I don't remember him being here. I closed my eyes and tried to remember. After a couple of minutes I opened them and remembered. I felt really embarrassed for crying in front of my brother. Crying is a sign of weakness, isn't it? I feel like a fool right now. I got up and began to stare out of my window. I thought about her again...

* * *

_Jeri and I were walking through the park one day. We spent time together every single day. "It's a nice day today. Isn't it, Koji?" Jeri asked me. I nodded. _

_"Yeah," I responded. _

_"It's really quiet and peaceful. It makes me really happy. And I'm even more happy when I'm with you, Koji," She told me with that smile I loved. _

_"Same here, love," I said. She kissed my lips softly then pulled away with a sigh. She seemed troubled. "Is there something wrong?" I asked her. _

_"No, nothing's wrong. Everything is just fine," She answered with a fake smile. I knew she was lying. _

_"Please tell me the truth," I said, as I took her hand. She sighed again and stopped walking. _

_"Koji...I had a vision," She told me quietly. _

_"What kind of vision?" I asked. _

_"I can't really say...yet. But I know it isn't good," She replied. I looked down at the ground. Will I lose her? Maybe she did know what the vision was and didn't want to tell me. "Koji," I heard Jeri say. I looked at her and she put her hands on my cheeks. _

_"Yes?" I said. _

_"Nothing will happen to me, don't worry," She said softly and gave me a kiss on my lips. I returned it. I could tell that she wasn't telling the truth...._

_

* * *

_

"What time is it?" I heard Koichi ask. I looked and saw that he was awake.

"It's ten," I answered. He nodded with a yawn.

"Wow, I was asleep for that long...you okay?" He asked me. I just nodded. Suddenly, the door to my room opened and Takuya and Zoe walked in. Takuya smiled.

"What's up guys?" He said, as he dropped a bag full of food onto my desk. It looked like there was more food than what he usually brings.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"To have breakfast with you, silly," Zoe said with a smlie. This was great, just great.


	7. Beach

We all sat at my kitchen table while Zoe cooked breakfast. At first I was about to do it because I had guests but she insisted that she would do it, and so I let her. I felt really uncomfortable sitting at the table with all of them. "The others couldn't make it," Zoe told me. Thank goodness!

"Oh, hope they come next time," I lied. Zoe nodded with a smile on her face. I turned to look at Takuya and he grinned.

"So Koji, have you found somebody else yet? Or have you been in your room all day?" Takuya asked me. I glared at him.

"No. And I like staying in my room all day," I told him coldly.

"Well, I think you're going through depression," Takuya told me. I continued to glare at him. Depression? I wasn't going through any depression...or was I?

"Shut it," I demanded. Takuya didn't say anything else after I said that.

"Koji, I'm having a party at the beach. Everyone will be there and so will your parents and our mom. Would you like to come?" Koichi asked me. I looked at him and just remembered something. Jeri and I had went to the beach together once...

* * *

_I was at my house eating some breakfast when Jeri called on my cell phone. I got my cell phone out of my pocket, flipped it open, and put it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked. _

_"Hi, Koji," Jeri said on the other end. I smiled at the sound of her voice. _

_"Hello, Jeri," I said happily. "How are you?" _

_"I'm okay," She answered. _

_"So...is there a reason why you called? Or did you just want to say hi?" I asked. _

_"Well, I was wondering if maybe you could come to the beach with me? It'll be really fun, I promise," She said excitedly. The beach? I guess I could go then. _

_"Okay, I'll be there," I told her. _

_"Great! I'll pack food for us and stuff, it'll be so much fun! Bye, Koji!" Jeri hung up on the other end. I closed my cell phone and put it into my pocket. _

_"I don't think I wanna go swimming out in the ocean, I'll just hang around there with her. But, she might want me to go swimming with her. Of course, I can't refuse to her. I guess I better bring something to wear out there," I said to myself and walked into my room. _

_I arrived at the beach an hour later and waited for Jeri. I sat down on the sand and started messing around with it. I could smell the salty sea water from the ocean. I liked the smell of the ocean. I don't know why but I always did. "Koji!" I heard Jeri exclaim from behind me. I turned around and saw her running up to me with a basket in her hand. She was wearing a bathing suit, it was pale green. I smiled at her and waved. _

_"Hey, Jeri," I said. _

_"Sorry I'm late, I had to take care of some things," She told me, as she sat next to me on the sand. "Where's your swimming trunks? Aren't you gonna swim with me?" She asked me. Right now, I couldn't refuse. _

_"I brought them...there in this bag right here," I pointed at a bag next to me. She smiled that smile I loved so much. _

_"Excellent, I wanna spend as much time with you as I can," She told me, as she ran out to the water. What did she mean by that? We had everyday to spend time with each other. Did this have to do with that vision she claimed to have? Was I really gonna lose her? "Come on, Koji!" I heard her call. I quickly got to my feet then went somewhere to change into my swimming trunks. _

_When I was done I went to go join her in the water. She smiled at me and hugged me. "This is really great," She said, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled back at her and slipped my arms around her waist. _

_"Yeah, it is," I said quietly. She gave me a kiss on my cheek then let go of me and splashed me with some water. I splashed her back. After that we began messing around in the water, having fun. After an hour, I got out of the ocean and sat down next to the basket she had brought. Jeri came out of the water and walked over to me. _

_"So, are you hungry now?" She asked me. I nodded, I was a little hungry. "Okay," She opened the basket and took out a sandwich. After that she handed me it and I took it. I looked at her. _

_"Jeri," I said. She looked at me. _

_"Yeah?" She said. _

_"Am I...gonna lose you or something? Can you tell me the vision you had?" I asked, as I sat the sandwich down. She suddenly looked away from me and shook her head. _

_"You aren't going to lose me, Koji. Don't ever think that. I love you," She looked at me and smiled. I stared at her. _

_"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. _

_"Of course I am, would I ever lie to you?" She asked me. _

_"No," I answered....._

_

* * *

_

"No," I said out loud. Everyone looked at me in silence. I suddenly realized what I had said then sighed. "I mean, I can't make it. I have things to do," I told Koichi. Koichi looked really sad and disapointed.

"Like staring out your window all day?" Takuya asked me with his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair.

"Takuya!" Zoe hissed at him.

"Okay, okay, sorry," Takuya said. I stood up from the table.

"I think I lost my appetite," I told them coldly, as I headed back for my room.


	8. Tears

I slammed the door behind me, as I entered my room. I hate Takuya. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! He just ruined the whole day! Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. "Who the heck is it?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"It's your brother," Koichi said from the other side. My anger vanished and I opened the door for him. Koichi silently entered my room and shut the door softly behind him. He sighed and took a seat on my chair. I sat on my bed and began to stare out of my window. "Koji...we need to talk about...her," I heard Koichi say quietly, almost in a whisper.

"You mean my lost love?" I asked, as I fought the tears that wanted to roll down my cheeks. Koichi nodded slowly.

"Yes, Jeri Katou," Koichi answered. I swallowed hard and continued to stare out of my window. I really didn't want to talk about her right now. It pains me to do so.

"Why?" I asked in a whisper.

"Because, I don't want you in this house anymore, I want you to come home," Koichi replied. Who is he to talk to me like that? He can't tell me what to do and he can't tell me to come home! Because this is where I belong!

"I am home!" I shouted, as tears appeared in my eyes. Koichi quickly got up.

"Sorry, goodbye," Koichi quickly left my room then left the house. I heard Zoe and Takuya leave too. I wiped my tears away and my mind drifted off to Jeri...

* * *

_I was in my room in my house. My parents were out on a date somewhere so I had the house all to myself. I was lying on my bed when my door burst open. Jeri stood there. Her eyes were red like she had been crying, she was soaked with rain water, and she looked really sad. I quickly got off of my bed and ran to her. "Jeri, what happened?" I asked, as I wrapped my arms around her to keep her warm. I lead her to my bed and she sat down on it. I got a towel from my bathroom and dried her off. After that I wrapped her up with it. "What happened?" I asked her. She looked at me with that sad look again. My heart ached when I saw her sad face. _

_"I had another vision...it became clear now," She whispered. _

_"What was it?" I asked her, as I put my arm around her. I was really scared at what she was going to say next. _

_"It ends with you in tears..." She told me quietly. My heart stopped, my brain stopped working, I felt my heart breaking. I was going to lose her...I was. I got up and walked into my bathroom. After that I shut the door and began crying. I heard Jeri knock on the door. "Koji...don't worry, you won't lose me. Nothing will happen to me. I promise with all my heart," I heard her say from the other side. It sounded like she was lying. "Can I come in, Koji?" She asked with a very soft and caring voice. I wiped some of my tears away and didn't reply. The door opened anyway and Jeri walked in. "Koji, don't cry," She whispered and sat down next to me. She put her arm around me and pulled me close. "Everything will be okay...don't worry, Koji," She whispered into my ear. It didn't sound like a lie anymore. Maybe the way she said it made me believe that.... _

_

* * *

_

I turned away from the window and put on my black bandana. After that I left my room and walked to my front door. I was thinking of leaving. I suddenly went back to my room and found a note on the floor. I picked it up and read it.

**_Dear, Koji Minamoto_**

**_Please don't be sad. You've been sad for two years...go to the Flower Pond and everything will be alright. _**

**_Love, Jeri Katou_**

I shook my head and threw the note away. Was this some kind of sick joke? Did Takuya put those lilies in my room then put that note in here? It had to be him because Jeri was...gone! I'll make Takuya pay, tomorrow I'll go to his house.


	9. Sickness

I woke up the next day and walked over to my front door. I opened it slowly and walked out. Cold air blew against my face. Why was it cold? Isn't it Spring? I started walking, trying to remember where Takuya's house was. It has been two whole years since I went outside. I started to think about how Jeri...got sick....

* * *

_Jeri and I were at Takuya's house for a party. Everyone was there. Jeri didn't seem so well but was very happy. "I'm having so much fun," Jeri told me, as she put her hand to her forehead. _

_"You okay?" I asked her, as I lead her over to a sofa. She sat down and smiled at me. _

_"I'm fine," She answered. She looked so pale. I sat next to her and put my arm around her. _

_"Jeri, you don't look fine," I said. _

_"Koji, whatever happens I'll always love you," She said suddenly. My heart skipped a beat when she said that. _

_"Does this have something to do with that vision you had?" I asked her with panic in my voice. She didn't answer. "Jeri!" I exclaimed and shook her. She wasn't breathing! "Somebody get help!" I shouted with tears in my eyes... _

_

* * *

_

I shook my head and tried not to remember. I had made it to Takuya's house. I could hear laughter, it was Takuya. He's probably laughing about what he had did to me. I growled and banged on the door with my fist. Takuya suddenly opened the door. He was really shocked to see me. "Koji, what are you doing here?" He asked me, as he put his hat on.

"You know exactly why!" I told him. He looked puzzled.

"What are you-"

I punched him in the face and he fell to the ground. "What the heck was that for?!" He yelled at me. I approached him and grabbed him by his collar.

"For putting those lilies in my room and for putting that note in there too! That was a really sick joke, Takuya!" I shouted at him. He still looked puzzled.

"Get off me! I dont' know what you're talking about!" He pushed me away and got to his feet. Suddenly, Zoe walked over to us.

"What's going on?" She asked then saw Takuya. He had a bloody nose from my punch. "Takuya! Are you alright?" Zoe asked her boyfriend, as she cupped his face with her hands. Takuya nodded.

"I'm fine, Koji's just acting up right now," Takuya said coldly. Zoe glared at me and stepped in front of Takuya.

"What's this about, Koji?!" She asked me, looking furious.

"He put Jeri's favorite flowers in my room and a note from her! He did it, Takuya did!" I yelled at her. Zoe looked baffled and so did Takuya.

"Takuya didn't do it. He's always spending time with me. And anyway, he would tell me if he's going to go buy some flowers!" Zoe said and Takuya nodded. Maybe I was wrong...then who did it then? A ghost?

"I have to go," I was about to walk away but Takuya grabbed my wrist.

"Koji, I think you need help," Takuya told me. I snatched my wrist away. I didn't need any help, I was just fine!

"I don't need help!" I ran off. As I ran I felt a little sick...


	10. End

I kept running and running until I stopped somewhere. I didn't know where I was because I had my eyes closed. I sneezed and opened my eyes. I was at...the Flower Pond. I got some tissue out of my pocket and wiped my nose with it. I have caught a cold. All the flowers in the pond were...dead. Everything was dead here now. The grass wasn't green anymore, the sun didn't shine on this place no more, and...it was just dead. It wasn't bright and beautiful anymore like when Jeri was still here. This...is where she died....

* * *

_I went into the hospital room to see how Jeri was doing and she was lying on a white hospital bed. She smiled at me when she saw me. I ran to her side and took her hand. "Jeri, are you alright?" I asked her with worry in my voice. She nodded, still smiling. It was the smile I loved so much. _

_"I'm fine, Koji," She put her other hand on my cheek. "But...I need to get out of here,"_

_"What? The doctor said you can't leave, Jeri," I told her. _

_"I know, Koji. Please, take me to the Flower Pond. Take me away from here," She whispered weakly. "Before it's too late,"_

_"But...I can't," I whispered back. Even if I decided to take her away from this place how would I get her out? If I took a step out of this room with her all of the doctors will stop me and might even put me in jail for doing something like that. They'll think I'm crazy. _

_"They'll understand..." Jeri told me quietly like she had read my thoughts. I looked at her with tears in my eyes. _

_"They will?" I asked her and she nodded slowly. _

_"Yes," She replied. I let the tears roll down my cheeks. I didn't want her to go. I love her too much...my heart will be broken if she were to be gone. She wiped my tears away and stroked my cheek with her thumb. "Everything will be alright if you take me to the Flower Pond," She whispered, as she coughed a little. _

_"Okay," I sat up straight and picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around my neck and closed her eyes. I poked my head out of the hospital room and saw that no one was around. After that I dashed out of the room and towards the exit. _

_"Hey you! Stop!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I didn't look back, I just continued running. _

_I made it out of the hospital still holding Jeri. I headed for the Flower Pond...that's where she wanted to go. _

_When I got there I sat her down in front of the beautiful Flower Pond. She shakily walked towards the pond and I helped her. "Jeri...are you going to leave me?" I asked her with tears in my eyes. She stared at the Flower Pond for a moment then looked back at me. _

_"No, Koji. Everything will be alright," She promised. She kept saying that. It sure didn't look like things will be alright. Suddenly, she kissed me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around her body. We kept the kiss for a couple of seconds then broke apart. "I love you, Koji," She told me before stepping into the pond. _

_"I love you too, Jeri...where are you going?!" I asked. _

_"If I go inside, things will be alright for the both of us," She whispered to me. "Promise you'll take care of the Flower Pond everyday, promise me that," She looked at me. Half of her body was in the pond now. I stared at her. _

_"Jeri..." I said quietly. _

_"Promise me you will, Koji!" She shouted at me suddenly. _

_"I promise," I said quickly, as tears rolled down my cheeks. She smiled at me before her head went under the water. I waited...and waited...and waited. She didn't come back up for hours and hours. I fell to my knees and started sobbing. _

_

* * *

_

I fell to my knees and cried in front of the Flower Pond. I hadn't kept that promise. I was a horrible guy...I don't deserved to be loved at all. I kept crying hard. My tears fell into the water of the Flower Pond and on the dead grass around me. It was just dark here...no sunlight shined on this place anymore. Just darkness. I stared into the Flower Pond. Was Jeri still down there? Why did she want to come here so badly? I stood up and began to enter the Flower Pond. It was up to my waist now. "Koji, what are you doing?!" I heard Takuya call from behind me. I looked and saw that he, Zoe, Koichi, Tommy, and J.P. were here. How did they find this place? It doesn't matter, it was time to go now. I quickly dived into the water and swam down deep. I saw...a light at the bottom. I swam to that light and touched it with my hands. It was a ball of bright light. I picked it up and stared at it. It...felt like Jeri. I continued to stare at it, running out of air. I needed air but I didn't care right now. Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me up to the surface. It was Takuya. He dragged me to land and glared down at me. "What were you thinking?!" He yelled at me. I didn't look at him or anybody else, all I looked at was the ball of light in my hands.

"What's that?" Zoe asked me. I looked up at her and smiled.

"It's...Jeri," I whispered.

"What?" Tommy said, as he stared at the ball of light in my hands.

"That's crazy," J.P. told me.

"Koji...are you sure?" Koichi asked me.

"That's impossible," Takuya folded his arms. I shook my head.

"No...it is Jeri. It's her, I'm sure of it," I told them, as I got to my feet.

"So, it was just down there waiting for you?" Zoe asked. I nodded.

"I think, I get another chance," I whispered with delight. It was true, I believed that I had another chance to be with Jeri again.

"Koji, I think you need help," Takuya told me quietly. I shook my head and sat the ball of light onto the grass. All of a sudden, blinding bright light swept across the grass, the Flower Pond, and everywhere else. We all covered our eyes with our arms from the light. When it was over we all gasped at we saw. The grass was greener, flowers bloomed beauitfully everywhere, the Flower Pond had clear blue fresh water and flowers were growing in it again, and the sun shined down on this beautiful place again. Plus, there was a very beauitful rainbow above us. It was perfect.

"What just happened...?" Koichi asked in amazment.

"It's really pretty," Tommy whispered quietly.

"You said it, Tommy," Zoe said with wide eyes. I walked over to the Flower Pond, careful not to crush any flowers on the way. A bright light shined in the center of the Flower Pond. When it faded away Jeri stood there.

"Jeri!" I cried with joy. She smlied that smile I always loved.

"Hello, Koji," Jeri told me, as she floated over to me. Was she a ghost now? I hugged her tightly and she returned it. She was wearing a very long white dress that glowed in the sunlight, a bright white crown on was on her head, and she had a bright white stick in her hand. She wasn't wearing any shoes, she was bare foot.

"Jeri, what happened, how did you come back?" I asked her, as I let her go.

"You brought me back by bringing this place back to life. You found the light to bring back the light," She whispered, as she continued to smile.

"Why do you look, different?" I asked her.

"I am the Flower Pond, Koji. The Flower Pond wanted me to stay alive so we became one. But you didn't keep your promise to me. You didn't take care of the Flower Pond. That's why the Flower Pond and I were both dead," Jeri explained. It all became clear now. When she went into the Flower Pond that day she was becoming the Flower Pond.

"I understand," I said quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise...I was so heartbroken," I said with tears in my eyes. She smiled at me.

"Don't worry, Koji. It's my fault not yours," She whispered. "I must be going now. Will you come to visit me everyday? I will get lonely," She said. I nodded rapidly.

"Of course I'll come to visit you, love," I said, as I put my hand on her soft cheek. She closed her eyes and kissed me. I returned the kiss. Everything was alright...like she told me....

* * *

That was all a year ago. Everything turned out alright for the both of us and everyone else too. I came back to live with my parents and Koichi. They were all thrilled to see me again. I even went to Koichi's party. Oh, and Takuya asked Zoe to marry him. Of course, Zoe said yes and they're going to have the wedding at the Flower Pond so Jeri could be there. I was happy for them.

Right now, I'm watering the flowers and the grass by the Flower Pond, while Jeri watched me. Everyone was going to be here soon for Takuya and Zoe's wedding. I was surprised that Zoe had said yes to marrying Takuya when they are both 19 years old. I'm 19 too and so is Jeri. I was thinking about asking her to marry me but decided to wait until I was 20. "Almost done," I told Jeri.

"Okay, Koji," She smlied at me. After about an hour everyone was here for the wedding. There were no chairs or anything. There was only the beauty of this place. I stood next to Jeri, as Takuya and Zoe got married. We all clapped, as they kissed. Zoe and Takuya smiled at all of us happily. Zoe then threw the flowers she was holding into the air. Jeri jumped up and caught it.

"Nice catch," I told her with a smile.

"Thanks," She smlied back.

**_THE END_**


End file.
